¡¿Qué mierda!
by lulich
Summary: ¡Llegó un fanfic donde el HUMOR se destaca! Nuestros héroes, como principales Inuyasha y Kagome, se encontrarán con una especie de Portal, que viajara a.. ¿Quién sabe dónde? Y ese dónde.. ¿Cómo será? Podría pasar cualquier cosa en aquella dimensión, ¡Hasta lo menos real podrán ver! Imagínense a Inuyasha y su paciencia.. INUxKAG


Rutinas son rutinas

**Kagome POV'S**

Otra mañana común y corriente. Despertándome cansada, levantándome cansada. Sí que se me hacía costumbre esto. ¡Y para colmo era sábado! Maldigo al colegio que me trae estas consecuencias. Igualmente, debía levantarme temprano, sino Inuyasha se enfadaría si llego tarde a su época. ¡Qué cosa eh! ¡A veces hasta parecía mi madre! "¿En dónde estabas? ¡Llegas tarde Kagome!". Jaja, inevitablemente me gusta así.. ¿Qué? ¿Qué dije? ¡Por Dios! ¿Hasta pensando te pones colorada Kagome, en serio?

Definitivamente, la rutina me cansa. Siempre lo mismo, ir al colegio, buscar los fragmentos de la perla, volver a mi época, dormir. Es muy agotador.. y aburrido, en especial la parte del colegio.. Bueno, ignoré todo esto y pasé la mañana, luego de desayunar, haciendo la tarea de la semana pasada.. sí, me había retrasado bastante. Luego de algunas horas, agarré mucha comida y la guarde en mi típica mochila amarilla, y me dispuse a ir al pozo. No estaba de tan buen humor esa mañana.. como se habrán dado cuenta. Era.. solo el aburrimiento.

Y ahí estaba, un perro pidiéndome comida.

**FIN Kagome POV'S**

- ¿Ni un "hola"? ¡Qué maleducado! - Dijo Kagome, ya poniéndose de mal humor.

- Feh, ¡Hola! ¿Qué trajste hoy? - Le respondió Inuyasha, pasando su rostro de largo para ver directamente a la pesada mochila que traía en su espalda la jóven.

- Sí, maleducado, esa era la palabra. - Lo ignoró, pasándolo por al lado. - ¿Vamos o qué?

Obvio que aceptó ir. Sino aparte de no comer, arruinaría más la situación. Por lo tanto, Kagome se subió a la espalda del hanyou, y así se dirigeron hacía sus amigos, saltando de árbol en árbol.

- ¿Ustedes también? ¡¿Qué les pasa hoy a todos?!

- Señorita Kagome, perdone, pero tenemos mucha hambre. ¡Usted nos salvó! - Dijo Miroku. Nunca había admirado tanto esa mochila.

- ¡Dios! ¡Solo quieren que venga por la comida! ¿Eso es lo que quieren, eh? ¡Qué les importa Kagome! - Sostuvo la mochila en sus brazos, la abrió y sacó su contenido. - ¡Tomen! - Arrojó los 4 paquetes de ramen. - ¡Ahí tienen! ¿Felices no? - Se largó a caminar por el bosque.

- Uh.. que desconsiderados fuimos.. - Abrió la boca Sango cuando finalmente la azabache desapareció de la vista de todos. - Em.. ¿comemos el ramen o queda muy mal?

- Yo digo que lo comamos, es un desperdicio dejarlos en el suelo. - Respondió "sabiamente" el monje, quien ya estaba comiendo, al igual que Shippo e Inuyasha. - Inuyasha, ¿Por qué no hablas con ella?

- Estoy comiendo.

- Tú fuiste quien la hizo enojar primero.

- Estoy comiendo.. ¡Tengo hambre! ¿Qué no entiendes? - Hablaba con la boca llena.

- ¡Vamos, Inuyasha! - Ya lo miraba más serio.

- Ay.. está bien. ¡Pero después me das la mitad de tu ramen, desgraciado!

**Inuyasha POV'S**

Salí en busca de Kagome, como muchas otras veces.. Sé que era mi culpa.. Qué raro, ¡Siempre la es! Tal vez tenga que pensar antes de hablar.. ¡Argh, odio que se vaya así! Hasta molesta se ve linda.. ¿Eh? ¿Qué cosas digo?

Y allí estaba. Parada mirando un río que tenía enfrente. La llamé. Ni me miró. La volví a llamr, acercándome. Tampoco respondió. Y bueno, no tuve que más hacer que agarrarla de los hombros y darla vuelta y gritar su nombre..

- ¡KAGOME!

- ¡Oye! ¡Qué bruto! - La solté. - ¿Qué quieres?

- ¡¿Por qué tan enojada?! - Metí la pata, y lo sabía.

- ¡¿Qué por qué tan enojada?! ¡Lo unico que quieren de mí es lo que traigo! ¡Solamente me quieren para lo que sirvo, que solo es ver lo fragmentos y traerles comida! ¡¿Te sentirías feliz si te dijeran eso?!

- ¡Pero no te dijimos eso!

- ¡No con esas palabras, pero es lo que dan a entender! ¡Es..! Es.. horrible.. no servir para nada más que eso.. que te usen.. - ¿Por qué tenía que poner esa mirada baja? ¡¿Por qué lo hace?! ¿Qué quiere, matarme? ¡Es imposible no ablandarse ante eso!

- Kagome.. ¡No te usamos!

- Sí claro..

- ¡En serio! ¿Piensas que no nos gusta estar contigo? ¡Este viaje no sería nada sin tí! ¡Ni lo hubiera hecho si no fuese por tí! - Se, lo dejé salir. Ya con mis mejillas rojas, y viendo cómo me sonreía con su mirada de "¡Oh! ¡Qué tierno!". ¡Eso es repugnante! Lo que piensa.. no su mirada..

- ¡Qué tierno! - Les dije.. ¡Les dije! - Esta bien.. te creo, pero igualmente no me gustó lo que pasó..

- Feh.. ¿Kagome, puedo comer mi ramen?

- Jajaja.. - Rió. Ya estaba feliz otra vez, ya mostraba su linda sonrisa de nuevo. - Claro.. vamos.

**FIN Inuyasha POV'S**

- Kagome, ¿Estás mejor? De verdad lo sentimos.. - Preguntó Sango, sí que se preocupaba por su amiga.

- Sí, sí. Perdonen por tanto lio chicos.. ya estoy bien. ¡Pueden seguir comiendo!

- Ya terminamos.

- ¿QUÉ? ¡MONJE MALDITO! ¡La mitad de tu ramen era para mí! ¡Lo sabías!

- Tardaste mucho Inuyasha.. El hambre le ganó a mi bondad.

- ¡Dios! ¡Ahora es cuando usaría el "Abajo"!

- ¿Quieres que lo use por tí? - Le dijo Kagome, con mirada maligna.

- ¿Qué? Kagome.. no.. ¡no!

- Abajo.

¡Pum! ¡Al piso!

- ¡¿P-Por qué y-yo?! - Trató de pronunciar el de orejas de perro, que tragaba tierra sin parar. Ya se le hacía costumbre. ¡Hasta en un momento pensó en que la tierra no sabía tan mal! - Voy a terminar MI ramen de una buena vez. - Se levantó y se sentó en un tronco, a comer su comida, haciendo puchero. Esa era también la debilidad de Kagome.

- Kagome, ¿Puedo más ramen? - Le preguntó el zorrito, quien había dejado el envase de ramen vacío a su lado, mientras se acariciaba su pansita.

- Claro que sí. Toma Shippo.

- ¡Eh, eh! ¡Yo quiero más ramen! - Saltó Inuyasha, con cara de piedad.

- Tú no. - Se levantó Kagome.

- ¿Qué? ¡¿Por qué no?! - También se paró en su lugar, como si fuera un manifestante haciendo huelga.

- Porque no. - Al decir esto, Kagome se le acercó bastante a la cara del hanyou, sonriéndole de una linda manera, de esa que siempre le gustó a él. Inuyasha con los ojos bien abiertos mirando toda la cara de la chica. Y rojito.

- ¿E-Eh..?


End file.
